Beach Pursuit
by Fjkpkwek
Summary: Touma Kamijou is tasked to defeat a certain magician that can control water, and is sent to a beach to foil his evil plans. In an unfortunate coincidence, many girls of Tokiwadai are attending a vacation at the beach too! Can our hero stop this magician before it's too late? Or will his misfortune triumph? Touma x Kinuho in the later stories. Touma x Harem too.


**Beach Pursuit **by **Fjkpkwek**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the series itself. All rights go to Kazuma Kamachi and its creators.**

Prologue: Resting Your Head On A Tree: Heat_Of_The_Sun_In_The_Early_Morning.

It was 7:30 am in the morning.

It might had been too early, but the sun was already up at the heavens, which have been probably cause by a certain unexplainable reason, and the temperature during that very morning is very hot. It might have been about a case with global warming, or due to a certain esper incident that left a huge portion of Japan very hot, making it a country that feels like a very hot and very big uncomfortable sauna. But without wondering or questioning, a reason this place felt very hot because of this certain time of the year, it was summer.

Not too far from the oceans, there was one person sitting under a shade of a certain tree. The tree he was sitting under at was fairly big, which is enough for the person to appreciate the cool shade. It looks like that this certain tree is waiting for someone to use its useful and comfortable amenities.

That person is none other than Touma Kamijou.

One of the level zeroes in Academy City, amongst the people without such esper powers, but possesses a rather strange ability that can nullify any supernatural power, esper and magic. Said ability of his is known as the 'Imagine Breaker'. Whether a good or bad ability, this ability of his helped him through a lot of times, made him gather many acquaintances and friends, but as well made him some few enemies.

But the thing that's bothering him at the current moment is how he got there in the first place.

He can't recall much, maybe it's because of that certain strong heat that has been hindering his thoughts ever since.

"Such misfortune." Touma finally muttered in a very low, tired breath, that breaks the silence of the early morning.

"This place is hotter than I thought." He let out a sigh. "The weather reports said a while ago that the temperature will rise up to thirty-nine degrees celsius, or maybe even higher." He seemingly whispered to himself as if trying to comfort himself, but it wasn't doing much any good.

Of course, this time of season is very hot, but seven in the morning is very hot in such kind of time.

"I'll just cool down here for a while." he said while trying to improve his mood, while resting the back of his head on the trunk of the tree. But he immediately looked up, knowing his luck, that the tree will betray him in any minute and drop one of its 'payloads' at his rather handsome-looking face. But thankfully, none were found.

'I think I'll be here for about thirty minutes. That's good enough. It will buy me some time to rest and to probably conserve my energy for the long chase that's going to happen soon.' he thought, feeling the warm air that was now coming to him.

As he attempted to calm himself, he tried to recollect his thoughts as how, in the first place, he got in this place.

As remembering something, he reached to the pockets of his worn out and dirty shorts, a piece of crumpled paper with a huge image of a luxury ship , its lights all lit, being adorned by the background of a peaceful sunset sky. At the bottom of it there was writing in a certain fancy font, "Hope you enjoy your cruise", and of course, it was a ticket for a ship cruise.

"Damn you, Tsuchimikado." Touma said not too much audible, while trying to remember something, now staring at the crumpled piece of paper.

It turns out that he was called by his blond friend and secret spy extraordinaire and backstabber, Tsuchimikado, that he needs to deal with a certain magician that can control water, and is eager to destroy the city in at least twenty ways as possible. Well, no one knows that. He was given this ticket as an excuse to go to the city as soon as possible as he, Tsuchimikado, can't attend because he wants to spend some time alone with Maika. That will have some conversation later in the story. And also, he can't because he felt somewhat tired of these crazy 'trips' that was bugging him and wants to spend some time in his beloved city with his sister. Spies need breaks too. And it's kind of ironic that he was the one dragging our misfortunate hero in these kinds of events.

Touma felt uneasy remembering the magician part. He knew and saw in his own eyes that the city is bustling with water.

And it wouldn't help that the city is filled with people and buildings. He needed to stop the magician now. But he thought that the need to rest will help him and for the battles that will about to come.

While attempting to clam himself for the third time, he tried to recollect his thoughts to figure out how in the first place he got there. And finally, he managed to remember the past events leading him to here.

Well, here are the stories of the past events before the days of the certain aquatic pursuit.

_Next chapter: Prologue Part 2: Party at Tsuchimikado's House:Sibling_And_Classmate_Reunion_Time._

**Author's Notes: This is it! The first chapter! This is also my very first fanfiction ever, and my very first Index fanfic! Well this chapter only focuses on Touma, and the story on how he got here will be shown in the next chapters as well. Touma's preparing himself for the big fight coming ahead! Also, the magician, the girls of Tokiwadai, and everything will be shown in the later chapters. The next chapters will focus on the previous days before the Tokiwadai beach trip.**


End file.
